yunjae
by NancyTakanori
Summary: Penyakit,, cobaan dari tuhan yang terkadang menyakitkan, disaat tubuh tak kuat lagi menahan, dan jika saatnya tiba.. maka yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Tetapi,, jika saat itu datang sebuah cinta..


Title: my life is ur breath n' ur breath is my life  
Rating/Genre: Romance, Angst, yaoi  
Cast: Pairing yunjae/DBSK/TVXQ member  
Author: Nancy666

Selamat menikmati~ ^^  
maap, maap yak sebelumnya kalo cerita'y jelek or appalah.. maklum,, newbi :3

Sinopsis~  
Penyakit,, cobaan dari tuhan yang terkadang menyakitkan, disaat tubuh tak kuat lagi menahan, dan jika saatnya tiba.. maka yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Tetapi,, jika saat itu datang sebuah cinta.. cinta yg kita harapkan slama ini. Yang memakasa kita untuk tetap hidup, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menyambut cinta itu.. atau menerima kehendak tuhan,, *-.- ga becus daah*

Jae joong POV~

sinar mentari pagi hari ini menyilaukan mataku, membuat aku terbangun dan mensyukuri apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, sedikit ngulet ditempat tidur rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu nyaman ini.. cukup membuatku merasa segar. Kurapikan rambutku yang telah menipis, dengan tanganku yang telah mengurus dimakan penyakit yang selalu menggerogoti setiap inchi tubuh ku..

setiap pagi, aku melakukan hal yang sama.. membuka jendela kamar perawatan ku dan mengucapkan salam pada pagi hari ini.. cukup aneh memang, tapi aku senang karna mungkin besok pagi aku sudah tidak bisa memberi salam atau melihat matahari di pagi hariku,

aktifitas ku yang tak pernah berubah, semenjak aku masuk rumah sakit yang baru di bangun ini.. menjalani rehab yang terus menerus di lakukan. Tetapi menurut ku, semua hal itu tidak membantu.. karna aku tau rehab itu tidak akan menambah sisa hidupku yang setiap detiknya berkurang..

aku berjalan seorang diri di taman.. bukan karna aku tidak mempunyai teman, tapi aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman, karna aku takut.. takut kalau nanti teman ku bersedih karna kematian ku..

matahari mulai meninggi, aku masih berada di taman dan memberi makan merpati-merpati liar,, senangnya menjadi mereka, bisa terbang kemana pun mereka mau tanpa rantai besi mengikat kaki-kaki kecil mereka

"oh ya tuhan! Jam berapa sekarang ini? Aku lupa bahwa rehab hari ini dimulai lebih pagi.." aku berlari namun tiba-tiba sebuah sosok yang besar menabrak ku, hampir saja tubuh ku yang kurus ini terjatuh kelantai.. tapi sosok itu memegang pinggang ku sehingga aku berada di pelukannya saat ini.

aku membuka mata ku yang tadi terpejam, kulihat seorang laki-laki memelukku saat ini.. lelaki itu mempunyai wajah yang tampan, kulitnya putih sekali, matanya hitam seperti warna langit malam yang selalu aku pandangi sebelum tidur, badannya pun kekar tidak heran kalau tabrakan tadi membuatku hampir jatuh, sesaat aku tersadar.. aku sudah cukup lama berada dalam pelukannya Kulihat sekeliling. Orang-orang sedang melihat kami,aku menatapnya lagi.. matanya begitu tajam melihatku.

"ahh.. mian" kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dia masi terus menatap ku,, aku membungkuk lalu pergi.. "siapa yah dia,, begitu.. menarik, ahh.. apa siih yang ku pikirkan" gumam ku dalam hati sambil terus berjalan ketempat rehab.

JJ POV end~

Author POV~

"Apa!" teriak yunho setengah menahan nafas setelah mendengar apa yang dikataan changmin sahabatnya.. "Aaarrgh.. baik! Aku akan langsung kesana.. rumah sakit yang baru di bangun itu kan? Ok, tunggu aku.." yunho langsung berlari dari meja kerjanya menuju parkiran, mobil sporty warna merah dengan motif api warna hitam sparkling n' gold sudah menunggunya "Argh.. yoochun baboo!" gumamnya sambil menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju tempat yang telah di beritahu changmin.

Author POV end~

^Flash back^

"yobaseo.." yunho mengangkat telfon dari changmin yang langsung teriak histeris,

"hyung.. tolong!" teriak changmin

"ah.. ne, ada apa?"

"tolong yoochun, hyung!" suara changmin bergetar

"yoochun? Ku dengar dia kursus menyetir hari ini?"

"memang,, tolong yoochun, yunho hyung!" suara changmin terdengar semakin gelisah

"ada apa? Aku sedang bekerja sekarang.."

"d-dia kecelakaan saat belajar menyetir tadi!"

"apa?"

^Flash back end^

Yunho POV~

"Argghh.. dimana kamarnya?" gumam ku, karna panic aku jadi berlari-lari kecil.

"brruug..!"

"ya tuhan !" tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Reflex ku langsung memegang pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh.. aku memperhatikannya, dia membuka perlahan matanya.. aku masih memperhatikannya,

"cantik.." gumam ku dalam hati, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Tapi dia sedang melihat sekekliling,, aku pikir saat ini pasti orang-orang sedang melihat kami berpelukan. Tapi aku tetap memperhatikannya.. dia cantik, tapi terlihat sakit.. rambutnya lurus, matanya benar-benar indah.. memabukkan ku, kulitnya putih.. mungkin susu yang setiap pagi kuminum pun kalah putih, samar-samar aku mencium aroma tubuhnya seperti.. vanilla, kesukaan ku, namun saat aku semakin memperhatikannya dia mendorong tubuhku..

"ahh.. mian, " katanya, lalu membungkuk padaku dan pergi. Dia benar-benar terlihat sakit,, aku memperhatikan punggungnya sampai menghilang dari pandangan ku.

"Drrtt.. drtt.." aku tersadar karna handphoneku yang bergetar,

"yobaseo?" kataku sambil terus melihat kearah wanita cantik itu pergi,,

"yobaseo.. hyung sudah sampai?"

"ahh.. iya, sudah" aku sampai lupa tujuan utama ku ke RS ini.

"kenapa tidak langsung kesini?"

O iya,, aku jadi ingat! Aku kan tadi sedang marah-marah :3

"ohh.. itu, kau! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku nomor kamarnya? Aku jadi bingung tau!" bentak ku, kesal sekali rasanya..

"ohh.. mian yunho hyung tapi,, walau pun RS ini masih baru.. resepsionisnya sudah bekerja kan?"

Gleek.. aku lupa, T.T

"o-oke.. aku segera kesana.." gara-gara panic jadi tidak konsentrasi, tapi.. bukan hanya karna itu saja.. siapa yah wanita tadi? Begitu.. menarik!

Chap 1 selesai! ^^  
hhe.. review please.. xD


End file.
